Knife
The knife is the only melee weapon in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is available to all players by default and cannot be dropped. Overview For every player, the knife is a melee weapon in the 3rd weapon slot. When held, players are able to run at the fastest speed possible, which is measured at 250 units/second. When equipped with any weapon other than the knife, Submachine gun and Scout, you run at a speed slower than 250 units/second, depending on the weapon. Multiplayer *Every player starts out with the knife; unlike the other weapons, it cannot be dropped. *While equipped, players can run faster than while holding any other weapon, and for that reason it is often used for rushing. *The knife has a fast, low-damage primary attack and a slow, high-damage secondary attack which can kill most opponents with two stabs. *Players are able to run at the fastest speed possible, which is measured at 250 units/second, and for that reason it is often used when rushing. When equipped with any weapon other than the knife, you run at a speed slower than 250 units/second, depending on the weapon. *In Counter Strike: GO the Gold Knife was added to Arsenal: Arms race scenario as the last Weapon requiring a kill. It was only added to distinguish it from a normal knife kill in Arsenal Mode. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' The weapon appears as a different model. Compared to its multiplayer counterpart it has a slower swing rate but does slightly more damage. Advantages *Fairly quiet. *Always available. *Increased movement speed when drawn when compared to most weapons, allowing for greater mobility when traversing the map. *Good if both your primary and secondary weapons have to be reloaded. *The last resort when facing a confused enemy. *It is very embarrassing to be killed by a knife, especially if the victim has a powerful weapon. *Slashing at the back of an enemy player allows a quick and easy kill. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, this weapon offers the most amount of money as a reward for eliminating an opponent ($1500 in competitive mode and $750 in casual mode). **Moreover in Deathmatch, eliminating an opponent with the knife awards the highest amount of points (20 points) and a bonus is offered at +10 points. Disadvantages *Low damage done in primary attack. *Low rate of fire in secondary attack. *Very low range. *Almost completely useless in a head-on attack unless the enemy is out of ammo or has their back against you. *Some enemies can still detect a death if one of their team members is killed by a knife and if the dying sound is heard. Achievements Counter-Strike: GO Combat Skills Weapon Specialist ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Gallery :Main article: Knife image gallery Trivia *The knife is the only weapon that cannot be purchased and cannot be dropped. *The knife included in Counter-Strike 1.0 - 1.5 and Deleted Scenes is modeled after the SOG Seal 2000 knife. *The Combat Knife in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. *The knife in Deleted Scenes does not have an idle animation, the secondary attack will have a unique animation as well. *In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, there are new animations and sounds for the knife. If the player is to use the secondary attack with the knife equiped on a solid surface or on another player, the knife has a stab animation in which the knife twists. Otherwise, the animation does not occur if the player is swinging the knife at empty space. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Counter-Terrorists use a military grade combat knife, while the Terrorists use a curved switchblade. *In Deleted Scenes, Turn of the Crank is the only mission that the player is not equipped with a knife. *Bots will only use the knife if all firearms and equipment have been restricted, their weapons have run out of ammo, at the beginning of a round for rushing purposes, or they are attempting to leave a bombsite before the C4 explodes. See also *Machete *Zeus x27 External links *Combat knife at Wikipedia ru:Нож Category:Melee Category:Weapons